No strings attached
by awesomeprussia517
Summary: Running on and on,Never stop never stop.Just one drop,of heros blood,so it can be done.Chaos, chaos forever on.Screams ring,dreams sing,Clear as day.Clear as day.Save our world,
1. Meet the gang

No Strings Attached

Im just going to say now how thankful of my three buddies on hatena for participating in this series. Ever, Storm,Taiga, and me. Now before i go on and on im going to start the story.

You know that eeire feeling when you know your being watched, or that cold breeze that causes your hair on your back to stand up? We feel that everyday. Who is 'we' you might wonder. Your about to find out. All over the world, hatered and sorrow has spred. But there is nothing we can do to stop it without death in the air.

-Liz POV-

I am princess Liz of kindness. Pretty sweet yes?I sat in my throneroom listening as Lance, my top servant (and bodygaurd),he spoke without end. I can remember his exsact appearence. He had a dark reddish-brown hair and pale pink eyes, He wore the old italian uniform used in WW1, He had a metal pinned on his uniform, but the thing i was always interested in, was his arm. It was anarm made from bronze and gold. On the end of each finger were sharp talons, on his wrist were multiple gears always turning around and around. It gave me a horrible feeling just to look at it. "Princess?" he asked i snapped out of my daze and focused on him."Did you hear me, Princess Liz?" I shook my head slowly and he nodded and begun speaking again. "Princess, as I`m sure you know your kingdom is doing very well," I nodded,"Yes i know you do tell me everyday."He bit his lip," Just one problem Princess. Your kingdom is doing great...but your citizens arent exsactly...happy." I considered his words and thought for a moment befor speaking,"Lower taxes by 5%." Lance nodded an scurried away.

-Storm POV-

Sitting in my chambers watching the citizens below walk by. I am Princess Storm, of Honesty. Soon my Governess would be here. Not that she ever leaves the palace though...My governess, Miss Silvia, was my least favorite person in the castle. She had pale blonde hair that was always slicked back into a tight ponytail, her eyes a peircing red, she wore a german military uniform with three gold metals. She was indeed very intimidating. Her thick german accent probaly frightened me the most. "Princess?" I heard he voice as the door opened slowly. I turned around,"Wassup?" I said with a sly grin on my rolled her eyes,"How old are you princess?" she asked crossing her arms. I shrugged," Old enought to know i dont need a goveness anymore." I could see the frustration in her face already. I turned my back to her an brushed some hair from my face. "I think I might text Liz." I said looking over the border. From my castle i can just barely see hers. I could hear Slivia began to read a long poem. I had no idea that it would save a life from being lost.

"Running on and on,

Never stop never stop.

Just one drop,

of heros blood,

so it can be done.

Chaos, chaos

forever on.

Screams ring,

dreams sing,

Clear as day.

Clear as day.

Save our world."

-Evers POV-

Im Princess Ever of Loyalty. This is where our stories begin. I sat bored in the grand hall watching TV on my velvet couch. Untill suddenly my maid Blossom rushed by me. Searching for something to do I followed. Carring my dsi in my hand. Blossom sensed my presance and spun around, stopping me in my tracks. Blossom glared at me before she bowed and ran off. I went back to the grand hall and drew on my dsi wondering why my very own maid had gave me such a cold stare. Today she had looked..diffrent. Instead of having two bright blue eyes and a bright smile, She had one firey red eye. Bandages covered half of her face that had turned completely pale. Maybe she wasnt feeling well. I decided to drop the thought and continued drawing. I should have payed more attention to her behaiveor.

-Taiga's POV-

I sat at my desk doodling happily untill a dark shadow covered my light. I frowned and looked back. My bodygaurd, James was staring down at me drawing. "Staring is rude you know." I muttered before continuing to happily draw. He sighed."Yeah. Your just a good artist." I stopped drawing and turned to face him. His eyes always make me wonder, one blue eye and one red eye. His clothing idea was also interesting. Around his neck was a spike collar, He wore an American military uniform that looked very itchy and uncomfortable, he had dark brown hair with blone streaks,And his thick rubber black boots made a click whenever he walked. Yeah hes all that. I flipped open my dsi and began to draw on that instead. I didn't notice the horrible grin that spread on his face befroe he turned and left without another word.


	2. Sudden Shock

No Strings Attached

The princess with the short dirty blond hair awoke in a cold sweat. She was shaking and she could hear her heart pound in her chest. It was dark and cold where she was. She stood and tried to see in the dark. "S-Storm?" she called,"Ever? Taiga?" she yelled. All she heard was her own echo. She felt around in search for something to help her. She tripped over something and fell with a muffled thud. He eyes began to adjust as she could make out shapes. She was in her palace grand hall. She looked back and nearly threw up at what she saw. A body quivering slightly, a pool of blood under it. "Save us..." The person said with a hushed voice before breathing out for the last time. The princess quickly stood and scurried over to a wall where she was sure a light switch was. She felt around and finally flipped the switch and the room lit up. Her grand hall was a mess. The walls were splattered with blood and the floor was covered in dead or almost dead bodies. But there, sitting in her throne was a beautiful box. It seemed so out of place. She slowly walked toward it and with a shaking hand she picked it up. The small label said, "To my dearest Princess Liz, with love." she opened the box and pulled out a small little doll. It looked like her servant Lance, only it was so...diffrent. Just different. Stitches rand down the little dolls face and the doll had tape over its mouth. It was missing and eye and on its little stomach the kingdom symbol was carefully stitched, it was a circle with a heart, half the heart was white,the other black. "Do you like it Princess?" she heard a flamiliar voice say. She couldn't remember who the voice belonged to but she didn't care. She was too afraid. "You didn't answer me Princess. Do you like it?" The princess searched around for the voice but saw nothing. She gave up and shouted with a shaking voice,"Y-yes. W-who are y-you?"the voice laughed, "I'll tell you what princess..I'm going to give you about 10 seconds to run before I kill you myself." Sobbing, Princess Liz burst open the doors and ran outside clutching the little doll tightly in her hands. After about an hour of running Liz collapsed under the night stars.

Woot! CHAPTER TWO DONE! This chapter has me in it but I didn't do it as a point of view thing. Next Chapter the other three will come in and this will be more interesting I promise!


	3. Bad Memory

No Strings Attached

The dark night sky was beautiful. Princess Storm walked through her favorite meadow. She breathed out and could see her breath in the cool crisp air. She looked down and gasped. Her good friend, Princess Liz, lay there shivering. Her light orange dress ripped and stained, Her hair a complete mess, she had bruises covering her arm and a cut on her cheek. In her hand a small doll. Storm nudged her with her foot. The only responce was a groan. "Liz if I have to i will drag you..." no reply. Storm rolled he eye and grabbed her arm,"Ok..you made me do this." she said as she started to pull on her arm,"Gah! How heavy are you?!" the only reply was a low mumble. After about two or more hours of dragging, Princess storm had dragged Princess Liz all the way to the castle. "Uh an, tae i froh ere.." muttered Liz. "What?" asked Storm. Slowly standing up Liz slightly staggered,"I can take it from here."

-Time skip-

Storm and Liz sat in the grand hall of Storm`s palace. Liz was wrapped in a blanket and pressing an ice pack to her head. Storm sat on the couch watching.

"So you cant remember anything?"

"I can only remember skits."

"So tell me what you remember."

"I remember alot of screaming..."

"Anything else?"

"Yes. I remember fighting someone.."

"Can you remember who?"

"No. But i can recall what they looked like."

"Go on.."

" They had blond hair..red eyes...german accent.."

"..."

"What?"

"Nothing. This just sounds flamiliar."

Liz held out the doll she was holding. "There was also this.." Storm studied it closely before holding up a doll aswell. "I have one too. Only mine looks like my governess...This is just to weird."

Heh~ this was fun to write. Any predictions? Yes this is my series. I still have to post the hatena link for my buddies. So now go play kitties.


	4. Horrible flashback

No Strings Attached

"Ow! What was that for?!" shouted Princess Liz after Storm smacked her upside the head." Do you remember anything?" Liz gave Storm a death glare,"No..." Storm shrugged,"I tried." A scilence filled the air. And as if she was being ripped apart, Liz gave out a shrill scream as she backed into a corner shivering. Storm just stared as watched in stunned scilence.

-Flashback-

"No! Please, stay back!" Princess Liz shouted as Silvia took slow steady steps twoard her. "Or what, Princess? What will you do? Call on your loyal servant Lance to come save you?" Liz was at loss for words."I thought so. You see, Princess, I practically own your kingdom and everybody eles'kingdom. So I guess you could say I own the world."The frightend Princess shivered in the corner and stared up at Silvia."Your servant, Taiga`s bodygaurd, Everlost`s maid, I control them all. I am their leader."Liz struggled to speak,"No...IT'S NOT TRUE!" She said before standing and raising her prize baseball bat. She took a brave swing at Silvia, but only to be forced to the ground. Silvia stood and backed away."But none of that will be discovered will it? Im going to kill you anyway. One more thing," Silvia stepped on the wounded princess,"Even if you do escape, no one will ever belive you."All of Silvia`s weight was forced onto the Princess as she slammed her foot on the princess. Everything faded to black.

"I-I remember..." whispered Liz in a tone to low for Storm to hear. Storm winced, "What?" Liz jumped up from her seat, "Storm! No time to explain! We need to get out of here right now!" Storm looked surprized. "What are you talking about?" All of a sudden Liz was lifted from the ground by her neck. "Wow Princess, you did make it. Ylati was right, you are stuborn."Storm was shocked to see her governess trying to strangle Liz. "Silvia?! How dare you!" Storm shouted as she punced her governess in the stomach, causing her to drop Liz to the ground with a thud. Liz managed to look up,"Storm go get Taiga and Ever..." Storm looked over at Silvia who was getting back on her feet, " But you-" she stammered, "JUST FORGET ABOUT ME AND GO WHILE YOU CAN!" Liz shouted just as Silvia once again lifted Liz in the air and squeezed her neck. "What will you do now, your highness?" Silvia said staring at Storm. Storm looked at Liz struggle and choke. Storm turned sharply and ran away.

Gawsh this took forever. Anyway please do enjoy.


	5. Does it hurt?

No Strings Attached

Storm was running as fast as she could. As she ran, could hear the screams. " No, just keep running!" she told herself. When se could barely see her castle, she stopped and turned around. "Liz! JUST KEEP STRUGGLING! I WILL GO GET EVER AND TAIGA JUST STAY ALIVE!" she shouted so loud it hurt her throat. She continued running untill she had reached Princess Everlost's castle. She threw open the doors and ran straight to Ever's room. "Everlost get up right now! We have a MAJOR emergancy!" Everlost sat upright in bed startled. "What? What are you talking about?" she questioned. Storm grabbed Everlost's arm and dragged her outside. "there is no time to explain we just need to find Taiga!" Storm said.

-meanwhile-

Liz sat unconsious.A trail of blood coming from a cut on her forhead. She was ties to a huge doll that slightly resembled her. Silvia wiped the blood from her forehead using her finger. She then wiped it on the doll`s heart. "That should do it. All we need now its for you to wake up." Silvia whispered. Liz slowly opened one eye and looked up at Silvia. Silvia began to mumble unknown words from before any official language was created. Suddenly everything seemed to slow and Liz grew dizzy. The last thing she saw was Silvia grinning evily at her.

-Ten minutes later-

Storm, Ever, and taiga burst through the doors of Storm`s palace."are you sure that was really Silvia?" questioned Taiga. Storm ignored the question and ran to Liz who was lying in the middle of the room. Storm shook her. "Liz?!" Liz stirred and sat up. "Storm. How glad I am to see you...' she said. Storm backed away with an odd look on her face. "Storm whats wrong? Liz is ok and alive."everlost exlaimed. Storm grinned and helped Liz up. "Its great to see your alive..friend.." Storm drew a knife from her pocket and stabbed Liz in the stomach.'STORM WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" screamed Everlost and Taiga. Storm pulled the knife out and white sand poured out. The fake Liz collapsed. "I knew that wasn't her." Storm muttered.

HOLY KARP I SWEAR THESE GET SHORTER AND LAMER EVERYTIME I WRIGHT THEM!


End file.
